teen wolf The aftermath
by sue1982
Summary: After the ordeal with the Nogitsune Stiles hope that his life will be normal again ! well as normal you can get living in Beacon's hill's, little does he now that fate will give him a nasty surprise and how will the pack react when they finally find out Stiles new secret ? and who are this 2 men who role in to town acting all weir around him ?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf,Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

Teen Wolf Crossover Supernatural; The Aftermath.

* * *

><p>It was a day after the death of Allison Stiles woke up with a start, he sat on his bed with his head in his hand's thinking about his friend Scott;<p>

''How I am going to confront Scott ? It's was my fault his ex girlfriend died I can't do this ! and dad how I am going to look dad in the eyes after everything I've done ?'' Stiles said out loud, he sighted before he stood up and walk to his closet but a violent movement made him cry out in pain he took out his sweater to look at were he felt the pain and what he saw made his blood run cold, because there on his upper left shoulder was the same bite mark were Scott bit the Nogitsune.

His eyes when wide '' .no,no ,No! this can be happening oh god No ! this can't be true !'' Stiles said shaking his head in denial.

He start walking up and down in his room ''Okay Stiles think Scott's wound started to heal a day after he was bitten so that mean's I have 24 ours to find out if I turned or not and if I was turned what I am going to do ? Scott and the other's will be able to tell if something was wrong with me !''

''That's not true !'' A voice said made Stiles turned around looking wildly around his room '' Oh please stop that infernal turning it's making me dizzy look at the mirror '' the voice said .

Stiles walked up slowly to the Mirror on his closet door His eyes when wide when an other stiles materialize in front of him '' hello Gościsław Nice to see you gain '' the other Stiles said smirking at Stiles.

''Who are you ?'' Stiles asks.

'' I am the void or what is left of him ! you don't really think you go back to normal after being possessed by a 1000 year old fox spirit do you ?'' The voided said looking at Stiles with a mocking smirk on his face after taking a good look at Stiles his eyes when wide before he yelled ''Oh Kamisama you did !'' the void said before he start laughing.

''Cut the crap what do you want !'' Stiles asks scowling.

''Me nothing I just need to pass on all my knowledge and memories down to you before I fade away completely '' The void said with a serious voice.

''Why '' Stiles Asks with narrowed eyes.

''Because you and I both know what is going to happen to you after tomorrow and don't try to deny that it won't happen because we both know it will ! that mark on your shoulder did not appeared out of nothing we both know it !'it's not a coincidence ! you will turn no matter what you do ! Listen carefully Stiles this is important !''

With a scary look on his face Stiles nodded his head and motion for the void to continue with his story.

The void took a deep breathe before saying;

'' The transformation of a mortal into a kitsune is a rare legend, but it can happen. Of course, this can only be done by some of the most powerful of kitsune (Seven to Nine Tails) Like I am ! the procedure will drains you of much of the power you currently possess. you must be totally willing, and relaxed if you are not, the transformation will be much more difficult to endure, and you will be become a dark were fox !

you can do this alone Stiles ! you don't need the help of the wolf's to help you trough this transformation you must understand Stiles foxes are loners we do not associate with other supernatural creatures let alone a pack of wolf's !

Don't worry the knowledge that I will pass to you will help you control your power's which are real awesome ! '' The void said smiling '' you will be a real powerhouse once you have you're elemental power's under control '' The void pouted '' Aaah it's going to suck not being able to use my power's anymore but it doesn't matter I will leave knowing that a worthy person will be wielding my power's''

Stiles eyes when wide '' How do you know that I am worthed ? '' Stiles asks.

''Stiles why do you think I possessed you ?'' The void asks with a serious voice.

''Because I was weak ? '' Stiles answered.

''No I possessed you because on like the other's I mean Allison and Scott you were the strongest '' The void said.

''What?! '' Stiles said with a incredulously look on his face '' you possessed me because I was the strongest? how did you came with that impression ?'' Stiles asks sarcastically .

''Stiles believe it or not you are the one that is keeping that pack together even if you're thinking that you are insignificant you are deathly wrong ! you are the one that keep's everyone going ! why do you think they did everything to save you ? even Isaac and we both know Isaac doesn't like you ! '' the void said.

''I,I don't know what to say '' Stiles said still shock by this new revelation.

''it's okay it's not a big deal now like I said before you interrupted me the wolf's and the coyote won't be able to know what you are if you learn how to hide you're scent and you're Aura ! their is a reason why we are called trickster's because we know how to fool even the other supernatural creatures, sometime's not even the Kitsune know how to identify us unless they where the once who summoned us like Ms Yukimura '' The void said smirking.

''Really ? that would be awesome if I could hide from Scott and the other's '' Stiles said smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Scott was in his room crying his eyes out ! He could not believe that his Allison was death ! He close his eyes rage filling his very being ;<p>

''It's all his fault ! if only he had told us sooner what was going on with him we could have done something sooner ! if he only had talked when he was still in control !'' Scott yelled.

''How dare you!'' Melisa Macall said slapping Scott across the face '' you know well that it's not Stiles fault ! how can you blame him for what happen ! ''

''Because if he had told us sooner what was going on with him we could have done something to help him ! than Allison wouldn't have died ! all those people wouldn't have died ! Mom you're colleagues they all died because of Stiles!'' Scott yelled.

''Scott honey I know you are hurting because of Allison's death we all are, but that is no reason for you to start hating Stiles remember he told you he was having trouble remembering things and stuff he did days before ! he told you but we all were cut up in destroying the Oni that we all forgot about his problems ! and don't forget that he will have to live with the knowledge that something killed people using his body ! he will have to live with the memories of seeing those people die with out being able to help them ! just go running or something clear you're head and stop thinking that way about Stiles it's not good '' she kissed Scott on his forehead before she walk out of the room Scott glared at her retreaving back he grab his jacked and walk out of the house.

Meanwhile Isaac was at the Argent house he had a picture frame with Allison in it he was crying when he heard Scott's bike he wipe the tears from his eyes and when to the door's he open the door right when Scott was going to press the bell Isaac hugged Scott before he let him inside the house they when to the living room where Chris was cleaning a gun Chris smiled at Scott before asking;

''How are you holding up ?''

''Not good I just had a huge fight with my mom because of Stiles '' he said he pronounce Stiles name with such a venom that made Chris raise an eyebrow at Scott.

'' I hope you are not blaming Stiles for what happen to my daughter? beause if you are then you are dishonoring her memory'' Scott's eyes when wide he never thought that Chris would take Stiles side Chris eyes narrowed before he continue saying;

'' she fought to save someone she consider a friend she fought for what she thought was right ! she fought like an Argent and died like an Argent ! do I make my self clear !'Chris yelled.

''Loud and clear ! I understand Sir '' Scott said with a serious voice. He motion for Isaac to follow him they walk and stood a little away from the house when Scott faced Isaac;

'' I am pissed ! Stiles should have told us what was going on but he didn't and now Allison is dead ! I understand mister argent that he want to keep Allison's heroic image alive but it was all Stiles fault! '' Scott yelled.

''I don't believe that ! I know for a fact that Stiles told you of his memories losses and forgetting doing stuff, he did told you something was wrong with him ! but we were all preoccupied with killing the Oni that we all forgot about Stiles ! I know you're hurting but don't do this to Stiles '' Isaac said shocking Scott.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Isaac '' I thought that you didn't like Stiles ''

''It's true I don't like Stiles I tolerated him because of you, because I knew you cared about him and I knew you wouldn't like it if I messed with Stiles'' Isaac said looking at Scott with serious eyes.

''Well you don't have to hold back anymore you can do what ever you want with the little shit '' Scott said sneering.

''You don't mean that Scott ! Scott this isn't you ! this is you're anger and pain talking, if you hurt Stiles now you will re great it later '' Isaac said holding Scott.

Scott sneered at Isaac before he pushed him away '' No I won't that bastard is going to re great killing Allison that is a promise ! '' with that said Scott jump on his bike and drove away Isaac turned around finding Mister Argent looking at him.

''That boy is on a warpath I am worried what he will do to Stiles'' Chris Argent said.

''Me too, Mister Argent me too '' said Isaac looking at the direction Scott left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Stiles House the void look at Stiles saying;<p>

''Good listen carefully to what am going to tell you because this is important'' The void said looking at Stiles who nodded his head waiting for the void to continue;

''Void – Known as the Dark kitsune in some traditions, or the reiko Me ! '' The void said pointing at himself with a smirk on his face;

''We of the void are often nogitsune, although there are those who swear to Inari as well useless God ! '' the void said with a sneer on his face he yelled at Stiles ;

''You better do not swear to that damn god you hear ! I don't want you to get bonded to that god or anyone else ! ''

Stiles nodded his head eagerly trying to apiece the Void .

''and make sure you don't give away you're fox name people can bind you to them using you're fox name and yes you will receive a fox name once you have turned anyway like I was saying, al do the element as a whole is not viewed as 'evil'. Often, voidlings are rather dark and brooding in nature, and can be downright malicious and territorial at times. that I am you will also start to show some territorial traits'' the void said looking at Stiles with a serious look on his face.

''Oh joy '' Stiles said sarcastically..

''Yeah I feel you're pain '' the void said sarcastically rolling his eyes at Stiles.

''We of the void are the essence of nothingness, the absence of everything including darkness, but our powers generally revolve around the shadows and darker materials. Void-users like me can cause blights within the land, drain life, summon creatures of darkness, vanish into shadows, and drain light from areas. we feed upon darkened areas, such as marshes and swamps, leaving behind poisoned waters and dead critters. Shadows are also fed from, leaving mortals without shadows or already dark areas seemingly more bleak and beware once you start feeding on Mortal's it can become addictive so make sure to do that as a last resort !

''Basically that what you usually hear about kitsune in legend _actually_ applies to werefoxes Kitsune don't shift. Werefoxes do, both partially and fully, and werefoxes are actually so infamous for their shifting that the legends say they are actually foxes assuming a human shape, when it's more the other way around. Werefoxes can also shift whenever they please, it's not tied strictly to the phase of the moon and once again you will get the nine tails which you will be able to hide ''

''Wait I will get Tails ? will they be like Kira's and her mom ? '' Stiles asks with wide eyes.

''Yes you will and no they won't be like Kira and her mom the reason you will have so many tails in one go is because I am one of the most powerful Void Foxes that ever existed I am a Reiku Kitsune which means that I am a high level kitsune one second to a Celestial Kitsune or like the Japanese people called them a Myobu ! '' the Void said with a proud smirk on his face.

''Wow I didn't thought you would be a high level spirit '' Stiles said with a curious voice.

''Yeah well I am, anyway let's continue, like I was saying you will be able to control illusions and also were foxes specialized in mental abilities you will also receive new abilities like possess infinite wisdom and supreme intelligence well you were already smart'' Stiles smiled at the compliment;

'' Also were foxes can use the ability of dream manipulation, telekinesis, telepathy, and even mind control you will also be able to control the darkness and the shadow fox fire and shadow walking it's very important that you learn to control this abilities specially living in a town like Beacon's hills.." void said with a smug look on his face .

Stiles Jaw dropped he was looking at void with wide eyes until an idea hit him ;

''Wait a minute I remember that I needed to feed on chaotic emotions does that mean that I will have to feed on chaos in order to achieve any of those abilities ?'' Stiles asks with weary voice.

'' Yes sadly you will but there is an other way but that I will show you in the memories that I will leave behind for you but look at it this way, you can always cause chaos outside of Beacon's hill's ! and an other thing do not trust that Emissary he doesn't have good intentions towards you're pack'' the void said with a serious voice.

Stiles snorted '' you're just pissed that he poisoned you !''

''Think Stiles ! he had many times to really help you and the pack but he always let you guys go around in circle until the situation was serious enough for him to help you ! yet one of you guys had to almost die for him to give you the info and most of the time it was you guys who figure it out before he came in pretending to help !'' the void yelled.

Stiles closed his eyes and evaluate the times that Deaton could have just give him a strait answer he narrowed his eyes '' You're right he act like he is testing our resolve to get out of dangerous situation's ''

''Or maybe he is testing Scott resolve to get out of dangerous situation'' the void said with a dangerous voice.

'Stiles eyes when wide '' he was testing Scott ! but he forgot that without my help or Lydia's help Scott wouldn't be able to resolve a thing ! the bastard ! he probably knew it was a darach that was doing the killing's and the sacrifices I mean she was a druid before she when crazy right ?! and think about it he claimed he stopped being a druid the day the Hale pack was murdered but even if he stopped being a druid he must have kept his contact and alliances ! those type of connections you just don't drop them and forget about them ! and I bet he already knew that the Alpha pack was coming to Beacon's hill's the other Emissaries must have warned him and the bastard didn't say a thing !'' Stiles yelled.

''I knew you would catch up to his manipulations but don't worry if you keep training you're spark and learning from the book I am going to give you and amplify you're knowledge you will be able to defeat him, here let me help you '' The void wave his right hand and suddenly appears on the bed a very big black book with gold edges on the cover was the image of nine tail fox the tips of the tails were all gold pure gold Stiles eyes when wide ;

''Is this real gold ? asks touching the tails of the fox.

''Yes they are'' The void said with a smirk on his face.

''What type of book is this I've never seen a book like this '' Stiles said traced the golden embroidery on the book with his finger.

''It's a Grimoire ! a grimoire that I'ave been putting together since the first time I did an accidental Illusion when I was a child '' The void said smiling on his face..

'' Wow I didn't know that supernatural creatures had a Grimoire ! I know the Hales had a Bestiary because Peter and Derek are always talking about it '' Stiles said looking at the book with a curious look in his eyes.

''Well most Clans have a Grimoire it's depend which species created the book some called a bestiary and some like my Clan called it a Grimoire'' the Void said.

''Wait a second this Grimoire is in Japanese I don't know how to speak Japanese!'' Stiles yelled.

''Don't worry when you receive my memories you will be able to read and speak Japanese with out problem's also here let me give you 2 more gift's '' The void said he waved his and and suddenly one the bed appeared a small cloud of dark smoke after a few minute the cloud disappear leaving behind 2 swords both looked tin in the handle but were a little wide at the end and pointy really pointy Stiles try to touch the end of the Swords when he was stopped by Void who suddenly yelled;

''Stop doing that! they are really sharp you will hurt you're self if you touch the pointy tip of the swords ! and also you will receive memories of how to fight and use the swords you will have to take them with you in the woods and train with them you will also be able to hide the swords on you using the shadows to make them invisible'' The void said looking at Stiles with serious eyes.

''Okay thanks they look so cool better than Kira's Katana !'' Stiles said holding up one of the swords.

The Void snorted ''of course they are better then her Katana ! those sword's have been in my family for generations going back to the first Dark Nogitssune ! So you better take good care of them they are family Heirloom !''

''Oh wow really ? I am Honored to have them I promise I will take good care of them !'' Stiles said still admiring the Swords he didn't notice the void was starting to fade .

''Good I am sorry I put you through so much ! I am sorry for making thing's difficult for you Stiles'' The void said with a sad look on his face.

Stiles look at the mirror after he heard the sad tone in the Void voice his eyes when wide when he notice the void was fading away he stood up and ran to the mirror yelling;

''Hey wait you can't leave yet you haven't told me everything ! ''

'' Don't worry I will be helping you true you're dream's and my memories but I have to go know I will stay I contact with you take care Gościsław and one last piece of advice don't tell the wolf's what you will become I have a felling that not all of them will be happy for you specially that Scott Mccall '' with that said the void disappeared from the mirror leaving a shocked stiles behind.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

Teen Wolf Crossover Supernatural; The Aftermath; The turning of Stiles Stilinski .

* * *

><p>The day past by really fast for Stiles liking, he was so nervous that he couldn't sleep so he decided to sit on his bed waiting for the clock to strike midnight.<p>

He was playing with his phone when he felt a sharp pain going up his spine he sucked in a breath of the cold air in his room and let it out slowly he was happy that the sharp pain from before was now turning into a dull pain at the end of his back he took that opportunity to go to the bathroom, he took out his clothes and throw them on the floor then he when into the douche and let the water flow, he stood under the water while the pain was coursing through his body.

He grinded his teeth to prevent himself from screaming out !

He lay down flat on his back in the Douche with his eyes closed while he was trying to control his breathing, But it was becoming to much for him to endure he was trying really hard to keep himself from screaming, but in the end the pain won the battle and Stiles let out a blood chilling scream that made the sheriff come running to the bathroom.

''Stiles ! '' The Sheriff yelled banging on the Bathroom Door trying to gain his son's attention '' Stiles talk to me ! what is going on !'' The Sheriff said '' God damned Stiles OPEN the Door !''

With a Deep Heavy ragged Breath Stiles answered his concerned father;

''Ca,all Derek ''

''You want me to call Derek Hale? Why Not Scott ?'' The Sheriff asks with a confuse voice.

''No ! '' Stiles yelled '' Do,nt Ca,all Sco,ott Please Da,ad '' Stiles said having trouble controlling his breathing.

''Okay I will call Derek for you, hang in there son'' with that said the Sheriff when to call Derek he ran down the stairs while taking out his phone after a few minutes he heard Derek Hale's voice asking ;

''What is going on Sheriff is everything okay with Stiles ? ''

''That's the thing I was just woken up by Stiles screams he locked him self up in the bathroom and won't let me get in he asks me to call you '' Sheriff said walking up and down in the living room.

'' He ask for me ? why not McCall ?'' Derek ask with a confuse look on his face.

'' That's the thing he refuse to call Scott please Hale can you come and find out what is wrong with my son ?'' The Sheriff ask with a pleading voice.

Derek was wide awake he jump up from his bed and when to his closet and took out his Jacket '' I be there in a minute Sheriff in the meantime try to get Stiles to open the door for you ''

''Okay I will try be quick Hale '' The Sheriff said hanging up.

Derek was going to the door when he was stopped by Braeden, '' What's going on ?'' She asks not letting go of Derek's arm.

''It's Stilinski apparently he woke up screaming and locked him self in the bathroom and he won't let the Sheriff get in he asks for me '' Derek said taking his arm out of Braeden hand.

''For you ? Why not McCall ?'' she asks with confuse voice.

'''That's the exact same thing I asks the Sheriff but don't worry I'll tell you as soon I get back stay safe'' Derek said giving Braeden a kiss on her forehead before closing the door.

Meanwhile at the Stilinski household The Sheriff was trying to convince his son to let him in.

''Come one son open the door !''

''I Ca,an't, I can't move '' Was Stiles gasping, labored response.

Stiles let out a gaps after a excruciating pain when through his whole body.

The Sheriff closed his eyes before he open them again he took a breath before he let it out slowly '' Okay this is what going to happen I am going to break down the door okay son ?'' The Sheriff said with a reassuring voice.

At that moment he heard the door bell The Sheriff yelled;

''Come on in Derek the door is open !''

Derek did wait a second he ran up the stairs just in time to see the Sheriff trying break down the door .

''Sheriff !'' Derek yelled ''Sheriff let me do it '' Derek said stopping the Sheriff from throwing his body against the door.

''Okay you go ahead Derek he said he can't move !'' The Sheriff said with a serious voice.

''Don't worry Sir we will get him out of there '' Derek said before he broke down the door with one hit, they found Stiles in the douche the both of them ran up to Stiles the Sheríff was going to turn off the Shower when he was stopped by Stiles.

''Don't ! '' Stiles yelled holding his father's hand ''Don't Turn it off, the Water ease The pain'' Stiles gasped out. before an other wave of pain shoot through his body.

Stiles cry out before he grinded his teeth '' Oh god it hurt so much I can't take this anymore !'' Stiles said with a labored voice.

''It's okay son it's going to be okay Sssh '' The Sheriff said trying to ease Stiles pain he turn looking at Derek with narrowed eyes asking;

''Why is my son in pain Hale ? so far I know he wasn't bitten ''

Derek kneel next to Stiles he took Stiles hand in his and started to take away Stiles pain before he answered the Sheriff;

''No but the Nogitsune was ! Stiles I am going turn you so I can take a look at you're upper left shoulder ''

''No need The wound started to heal as soon the clock hit midnight that's is when the pain started'' Stiles gasped out.

Derek narrowed his eyes '' you knew of the wound and you didn't tell ? ''

''didn't think anything of it, because it was the Nogitsune that Scott bit not me '' Stiles said gasping for air.

''God damned Stiles ! you and the Nogitsune where connected at that time he was still part of you ! you should have said something to us ! '' Derek bark out.

''I.I am sorry'' Stiles said crying.

''What does that mean ? is he turning ? '' The Sheriff asks with concerned voice.

'' I am afraid so Sheriff, if he had told us sooner we could have stop the Transformation but now is to late for us to do anything'' Derek said with a sad voice.

''Not true ! '' Stiles said before gasping for air the wave of pain were turning into dull pains through out his body which means the transformation was almost complete ''once someone start to transform there is no way to stop the transformation that a fact for every were creature ! '' Stiles said closing his eyes the pain was almost gone.

''Were did you heard that ? '' Derek asks He couldn't understand what he was feeling now, his wolf was growling at him to protect the boy in front of him.

'''Argen't bestiary '' was Stiles simple answer.

''Are you okay your heart beat is slowing down'' Derek said.

Stiles give him a small smile '' I am fine now the pain is almost gone now''

''Then let me help you up, it's not good to stay so long in the water and on a cold floor too '' Derek said holding his hand out for Stiles.

Stiles smirked he took Derek's hand who help him stand up,The Sheriff pass him a towel,Stiles blushed when he notice Derek checking him out he wrapped himself into the giant towel he started to walk in direction of his bedroom when Derek stopped him;

''I will wait for you downstairs we got a lot to talk about''

Stiles nodded his head before going into his room.

The Sheriff brought 2 muck of coffee he gave Derek one who took a sip from his before asking;

''Sheriff how are you holding up ?''

'' I am doing fine thank you for asking '' The Sheriff said drinking his coffee.

''What I mean is? are you okay with Stiles being a wolf?''' Derek asks seriously.

''Yes I am, and I think I know why he didn't tell about the bite wound'' the Sheriff said gaining Derek's attention.

'' Why would Stiles do such a thing?'' Derek asks.

''Stiles was probably tired of being the only human in the group, he was tired of always getting hurt ''

''I don't think that was the problem, because my uncle Peter offered him the bite but he rejected Peter ''Derek said with a frown on his face.

''You clearly don't know my son do you ? anyways he rejected Peter because of the way Peter was going about doing things, and you ! I don't think my son trusted you enough to be part of you're pack '' The Sheriff said taking a sip of his cold coffee; ''which is why I was surprised when he ask for you to come and not Scott''

'''Me too '' Derek said they were both interrupted when Stiles came running down the stairs.

''Okay what do you want to talk to me about sour wolf '' Stiles asks.

But he didn't Get an answer because Derek plus the Sheriff was looking at him with mouth's wide open.

''Mm guys ?!'' Stiles called out waving his hands in front of Derek and the Sheriff '' Hellloo is anyone in there ''

''Son you better go take a look in the mirror'' The Sheriff said pointing at the Mirror Hanging on the wall in the hallway..

'Stiles ran to the hallway were the mirror was hanging what he saw shocked him his eyes were of an yellowish green color with an completely red glow into them both split like those of a cat.

Stiles gasp out '' Holy Shit this is awesome ! ''

''Yes it is ! the question is ? what type of were creature are you ? ''Derek asks standing behind Stiles his instinct were telling him to grab the boy and hug him silly.

Stiles snored '' do you even need to asks ? I was possessed by a Kitisune, a dark Kitsune of course I am a dark were fox ! it's really obvious ''

'' Yeah that some how makes scence'' the Sheriff said admiring his son's new eyes.

''Dad are you okay with this ?'' Stiles asks with a concerned voice.

''Like I told Derek I am fine with it, I am a little relieved at least this way you won't get hurt while running with the wolf's'' The Sheriff said ruffling Stiles hair.

''We will need to teach you how to hide you're Aura and scent from the other wolf's '' Derek said with narrowed eyes thinking at how the Alpha McCall would react to the news of his human friend being turned.

''Oh my god it's like you were reading my mind I was going to asks you if you could teach me how to hide my self away from Scott and his marry band of mitt-fit's '' Stiles said.

''Why are you reacting like this to Scott son ? '' The Sheriff asks not liking the way Stiles was talking.

''Because I know for sure that Scott will blame me for Allison's death. no matter how many people tell him it was not my fault he will end up blaming me '' Stiles said with sad voice.

''No Stiles I don't'' The Sheriff started to say only to be cut by Stiles '' Dad Scott change since the day he was bitten, He is no longer the innocent Scott we knew, he still has that Innocent look on him but he is not the same, do you know how many times Scott ditched me to be with Allison ? even when my life was in danger he blow me off to be with Allison !''

''Sound's like someone is jealous to me '' Derek said from were he was leaning against the wall.

'' I am jealous because even do he broke up with Allison our relationship never when back to normal, Hell I was practically replaced by Isaac '' Stiles said with a sad voice '' I missed him you know dad?! even do I have never left him I supported him 100 % he betrayal my trust so many times that if Scott walk in here right now and say our friend ship is over it won't affect me so much''

''Don't say something like that son '' The Sheriff said trying to appease his son.

Stiles shook his head '' Don't worry dad, I've been preparing my self for that moment because I know it's a matter of time before Scott destroy our friendship completely ''

''Let's hope not son let hope not anyways since you look to be okay I am going beck to bed I need to work tomorrow Hale you can sleep on the couch '' with that said he walk up to the stairs.

'' Mr Argent said Allison's funeral is in 10 days I say it's enough time for you to learn how to hide you're Aura and scent from the wolf's '' Derek said sitting next to Stiles.

''10 days? how I am going to learn to do that so fast ? '' Stiles asks with a frown on his face.

''Well you will be practicing with animal's like dog's and cat's they are the animal's that can really see what you are but enough of that let's go to bed tomorrow is is going to be a long day ''

With said they both when to bed.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

I was a little confuse with Scott reaction to Allison's death at the end of Season 3 !

I mean they dated for almost 2 years so why is he acting so forgiving toward Stiles in season 4 ?

I mean any normal person would be angry and hateful towards the person who cost the death of the love of their life even if that person was not directly responsible for the death.

In a way I think Scott was Still in love with Allison He just had to resign him self knowing that he and Allison won't be together anymore and in away he was relieve that the person Allison fell in love with after him was Isaac, at least it was a person he knew and was part of his pack.

And for Stiles process to change into a full Dark Fox I thought that the process to transformed someone to a real fox maybe deferent from a Were wolf bite,

We all saw that Scott changes started a few days after Peter give him the bite but Scott change into a full blown Were wolf was during his first full moon transformation.

And I know some people may think that Stiles change maybe a little drastic but think about it.

An evil fox spirit high jacked his body and was hurting and Killing people using his body, and a lot of people died because of the actions of Nogitsune's,and he saw all those thing happen without being able to stop them such thing's can messed up a person's mind.

Such thing's can change someone drastically specially someone like Stiles who already was struggling with him self and his ADHD. I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

><p>TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.<p>

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf,Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf And Supernatural belong's to Eric Kripke.

Teen Wolf Crossover Supernatural; The Aftermath; Training and Stiles Stilinski new look.

* * *

><p>The first days of Stiles were hard he hand problem's controlling his claws and eyes so Derek and surprise Peter were helping Stiles control his changes.<p>

The Sheriff lied to Scott and said that Stiles didn't want to see anyone so he ask for him and the rest of his friend's to leave Stiles alone for a few days that way giving Derek and Peter the perfect chance to teach Stiles.

But they didn't stay in beacon's for the lesson's, no ! they when to Beacon county that way it would prevent Scott and the pack to see Derek and Peter together with Stiles.

At first every Dog and Cat would react to Stiles the dog's would go crazy growling at him while the Cat's would start hissing and try to attack him by the fourth day Stiles had learned how to hide his Aura and scent.

By the third day Both Cat's and Dogs stopped hissing and barking at him and would come flogging at him to get his attention and wanted go and play with him.

By the fifth day Stiles could control both his eyes and his claws.

By the ninth day Stiles had accidently discover shadow walking when he suddenly disappeared in the shadows of a dark alley and appeared right next to Peter in a giant smoke just like the Oni used to do scaring the crap out of Peter.

And by the Tenth day Stiles learned how to use telekinesis after he prevent a falling tree branch from hitting Derek, what Stiles didn't know was that he unconsciously was feeding from Derek and Peter's emotion's.

Stiles had to admit to him self that he change,

The event's with the Nogitsune change him forever, He knew that since now on he won't be the rosy Teen ager he was a few year's ago, So He decided to change his clothes.

He decided that now was the time to use that fortune his mother left him he knew she was from a rich family but he didn't know that she was a millionaire ! officially his dad should not be working, his mom left them both enough money to live a confortable life but the Sheriff refuse to sit at home doing nothing and Stiles didn't want people to think that he was an other Jackson Whitmore so he decided to keep it on the down low with buying expensive stuff.

He drove to Beacon's County and walk to trough the street's of Beacon's County, Beacon's County was known to have a huge Japanese community living there for some reason the place attracted him so he when to were the Japanese stores where, he was walking through the a very nice street with a lot of cute Japanese clothing stores.

While Stiles was checking out the stores a few stores over a Very old Japanese lady gasp out getting the attention from the people working in the Stores.

A teen ager Japanese boy wearing a tight black leather pants and a red and white rib cage printed hoodie ran up the her asking;

''Are you okay Grandma?''

''He is coming! He is here ! our lord is Here ! he is finally free !'' she said smiling.

''What ! are you sure ?'' the boy asks her with wide eyes, he grew up listening to stories about the greatest Dark Lord Nogitsune ever born.

''Yes I am sure ! quick Sosuke prepare the racks I know exactly what he is looking for ! and remember our Lord is hiding in the body of a human so be careful how you approach him we don't know if the human is aware that he is being possessed ''

''understood '' they all start to move to the clothe racks in the way that the old lady wanted. the old woman was looking at the casa when a Japanese girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a medium black Lolita dress with red and white sneaker's and black and white knee-long sock's walk up to her asking;

''If our lord is a boy can I seduce him ? ''

''Chiyo if our Lord is interested you can, but if he is not you will back off ! I don't want him to be angry with us understand ? '' the old woman said.

The girl pouted before she sighted;

''Alright I will '' she said and walk to wear her brother Sosuke was sitting.

she gasp out before whispering '' here he comes act normal! don't screw up !'' she whispered '' they all nodded their head's and waited.

A few minutes later Stiles walk in he was so preoccupied with the clothes that he didn't notice the people in the watching him Chiyo walked up to Stiles asking;

''What can I help you with ? ''

Not talking away his eyes from the chothes rack's Stiles answered;

''I am in need of a new wardrobe ! a complete new wardrobe I am tired of wearing this '' he said motion with his hand's over his clothes.

Chiyo screwed her nose and made a weird sound looking Stiles up and down before answering ;

''Good decision ! what Style are you going for ? !'' She asks.

''I let you choose '' Stiles said coyly '' if I had come with my friend Lydia aka Queen be of Beacon's Hill's High then I am 100 % sure she would have avoided you're store like the plague !''

The people in the store laugh including Sosuke and the old lady while Chiyo narrowed her eyes she hated the popular girls specially the so called queen bee's.

''I am looking for a shock factor ! I want to pull a Miley Cyrus ! for year's people have known me for Goody tushes Stiles or twitchy Stiles some thing's happen in my life and I think it's time for a change '' Stiles said looking at Chiyo.

''Okay then ! you have come to the perfect store ! I have here a few clothes rack's that you can choose from I will help you of course '' She said smiling coyly at Stiles.

Together with Chiyo's help he bought pant's with weird looking chain's hanging from them to completely black and white rib cage print hoodie's, to Voodoo vixen men's black and white tribal scull back print hoodies in deferent color's mainly red & white or black & red with zip front jacket's to weird red and white sweater's with weird Japanese deign one them, he also bought T shirt's with black and red scull's painted on them.

He also bought very tight leather also found a red leather Jacket with hoodie that he fell in love with he took the Jacket together with the other clothes he was looking at some other Jacket's when he saw a very unique Tripp black twill Judas men's motorcycle Jacket with a hoodie that had a giant Red and Black broidered fox on back of the jacket, he also bought some cool gotic black boot's with a lot of buckles and zipper's he bought deferent styles of shoes from gotic sneakers and gotic boot's.

He also when together with Sosuke to a Japanese Tattoo shop were he pier's his both ear's. the tattoo he put on his left arm was a pentacle with crescent moon point and in the middle was his mom's name.

He pier's both ear's at least 4 times he head deferent earing's one was a silver howling moon celestial set of earing's he put on both ear's he also had deferent type of earing's,one earing he really love was one earing with Kanji for fox written on It, He also bought a few Gotic rosary on in particular he bought that caught his attention was a Gotic Celtic Cross amulet completely in silver. he also bought a Pentagram Moon Celestial amulet, a double upright pentacles with real red rubies.

He also bought a few non silver earing's and Gotic earing's and bracelet's for Lydia ,Kira and a few bracelet's with non silver wolf design on them for Scott, Derek, Peter, Liam and Isaac.

Stiles walked back to the clothing store an change his clothes once he walk out he was a deferent person, he was wearing a tight black leather pant's with chain's hanging from them he had a black and Red rib cage print hoodie and gotic boot's with a lot of bucles and zippers his hair Chiyo styled it to make it look like he just woke up.

In some way the new look made Stiles look sexy !

before he left the store he lean into Sosuke whispering;

''You need to learn to hide you're scent better, the way you're going other Were creatures will be able to identify you in less than a minute little forest Kitsune ! '' with that said Stiles walk out of the store leaving a shocked Sosuke behind.

Sosuke's eyes when wide before he snap out of his shock he ran after Stiles after a few minutes he finally manage to catch up to Stiles on the mall parking lot where Stiles had park his jeep

''Wait ! '' Sosuke yelled once he was standing next to Stiles he asks;

''Can we be friend's ? you're the only fox I know outside of my family and Beacon's County ''

''Really ? I don't mind but you do know I live in Beacon's hill right ? Were Wolf territory ?'' Stiles said with a raised eyebrow.

Sosuke's eyes when wide he never inmagine their lord to be living among those filthy dog's ''It's okay I am not scared ''

Stiles chuckled '' I did not ask you because I thought you maybe scared, I ask you because beacon's Hill's is dangerous place.I recently lost a friend and I don't want you to end up hurt just for being around me ''

''Don't worry I know martial art's '' Sosuke said trying to reassure his lord.

''And she was the daughter of a hunter Allison Argent '' At the name Argent Sosuke's eyes when wide not paying attention to the boy's reaction to name Argent Stiles continue saying;

''She died because she was trying to safe me, I am dangerous to be around'' Stiles said looking at Sosuke with Serious eyes.

''And I can guarantee you that I know how to take care of my self just let me be you're friend '' Sosuke practically begged.

''Okay but don't say I didn't warned you'' Stiles said pulling out his phone, Sosuke smirked, he knew his sister is going to be so pissed that he manage to get closer to their lord before her.

Meanwhile a few meter's away a few Japanese boys were sneaking on Stiles and Sosuke.

''Royoma ! who the hell is that white boy with Sosuke ! '' a chubby japanes boy asks kneeling behind a car.

''I don't know but who ever he is, he must be important from what I manage to hear Sosuke is dying to be his friend ''

''Should we tell the boss about this ? He did tell us to report to him everything that Sosuke was doing ?'' and other boy wearing glasses said.

''We better go ! this is going to be so fun! I can wait until our boss put those damn forest foxes in their place ! '' a Japanese girl with short red hair said sneering .

''Me too '''an other boy said. smirking.

''Let go and report this new development to our boss I know he really want to be kept informed to what those forest foxes are plotting '' they waited for Stiles to leave and for Sosuke to go back to the Store they sneak from behind the car's they were hiding and when the opposite direction to were Sosuke came from.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Stiles decided that with a new look an new vehicle was in order so he decided to buy one of the hottest motorcycle bikes at the moment.<p>

He had being borrowing Scott's bike for a few month's now he even when and gotten himself a license much to his father's shock. he drove back home put down is shopping back's and when back with the bus to Beacon County to buy himself a brand new Kawasaki Ninja 300 black !.

He loved the reaction of people when he got of his motorcycle at the supermarket !

He smirked when he saw a lot of kid's from his school looking at him with open mouth's. he was picking a few stuff to make dinner when a very exhausted looking Isaac and Scott came up running to him asking very loudly ;

''Stiles ! someone texted me saying you came in driving a motor cycle ! since when do you have a motor Cycle ! '' Scott asks looking at Stiles with hungry eyes he never knew Stiles could look so good he ignore the weird feeling he was having and focus on Stiles who was still picking up his grocery.

Not taking his eyes away from the food he was picking Stiles answered;

''Hello Scott nice to see you and the answer to you're question I just bought it ''

''Does the Sheriff know ?'' Isaac asks looking at Stiles with curious eyes.

''no he doesn't know he does know that I have a license to drive a motorcycle '' Stiles said picking up a broccoli.

''Since when do you ''Scott started to say but he was cut of by Stiles;

'' Look Scott I just felt it was time for a change so I did, and frankly I don't need to give anyone or you reason to buy what I want ! ''Stiles practically yelled he was tired of people judging him for everything he did,

He got into Scott's face yelling ''When you bought you're bike no one asks you why you bought it ! so why are you making a fuss for me buying a motorcycle? The only person I need to answer too is my father and he is okay with it '' Stiles said going to the casa leaving a shock Stott behind.

Scott wanted to go and confront Stiles but he was stopped by Isaac ;

''Look leave him be for now it's obvious he is still affected by what happen we will talk to him tomorrow ''

''Okay fine let's go ''he walk up to Stiles saying;

'' I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're are more calmed ''with that said he let the super market.

Stiles pay for his grocery and left leaving people whispering about his knew outfit and about what just happen .

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
